


Making A Decision

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Baby, it's cold outside</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry slammed the door after Draco had stormed out. Their fights were getting to be ridiculous and tonight was another one of those nasty fights and Harry knew they wouldn't resolve anything if they were both so pissed off at each other.

As he started to get ready for bed, the record player was still on, and it was playing the song, _Baby, it's cold outside_. Harry glanced out the window and saw the snow falling heavily. He hadn't expected the weather to get so bad so fast. 

Unfortunately, since Draco was still under restriction-magic from the Ministry, he wouldn't have Apparated home, but walked home. His flat wasn't terribly far from Harry's, still, the weather worried him.

Instead of putting on his pyjamas, Harry put on his winter clothes and ran out the door. He did his best to run as fast as he could in the blizzard. It'd really picked up way too fast for Harry's liking.

Ten minutes later, he nearly caught up with one figure, walking alone on the side of the road. He knew it was Draco so Harry called out after him. Draco didn't turn.

When he reached Draco he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and made him turn around. Draco was shivering, blasted magic-restriction, Draco couldn't have put on a warming spell, and he wasn't even wearing gloves.

"You're ridiculous," Harry said and placed his arms around Draco. "Just hold tight." When he was sure Draco wasn't going to argue back, Harry Apparated them back to his place.

The warmth in the sitting room was soothing and Harry was so glad he'd chased after Draco. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something had happened to Draco.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the sofa," Harry said, letting go of Draco.

"Now who is being ridiculous?" Draco said and stared at Harry. His eyes were fixed on Harry and Harry was the first one to look away.

"I just don't know—"

"We can talk about it in the morning," Draco said and pulled Harry into Harry's bedroom. He started to undress and Harry handed him one of his t-shirts and pyjama bottoms. Draco took them quietly.

Harry hated their latest arguments, and he hated how he'd reacted.

They slept peacefully, and Harry melted into Draco's arms and the entire night he dreamt of them breaking up or Draco dumping him. His unconscious mind was doing a number on him.

When Harry woke up in the morning, he watched Draco sleep for a little while. "Fine," he whispered finally in Draco's ear.

"Fine what?" Draco asked, waking up, and sounding confused.

"I don't want to lose you," Harry said. "I need time, but, yes. I think it'll be good if we live together."

"You don't have to do it because you feel bad for me," Draco argued, but there was small smile on his face Harry pretended he didn't see.

"I don't feel bad for you. Trust me, of all the things I've ever felt for you, _feeling bad_ isn't one of them."

"Then what is it?" Draco asked, sounding defensive. "You were so sure last night. I mean, your friends still think it's just a phase. No way in bloody hell you'd be dating a Death Eater for real. It has to be a joke."

"Don't be mean," Harry mumbled as he buried his face in his pillow and pulled Draco closer. "I don't want to fight again."

"I'm simply speaking the truth. You'd said so yourself—"

"I know what I'd said. I'm going to talk to them. I'll tell them the truth."

"And what's that?" Draco challenged. He pulled away from Harry and pushed himself up on his elbow. "You can't hide behind your ex-girlfriend. She's moved on and is dating a Quidditch player."

"That part about not fighting..." Harry said, slightly whining. Maybe he shouldn't have started this conversation before coffee. He just didn't have it in him to fight again.

"Right. I'll see myself out," Draco said and started to get up off the bed.

"Draco..." Harry called after him but Draco didn't' stop.

Finally, Harry decided enough was enough. "I don't want you to leave you," he said and pulled on Draco's wrist. He started to march down the hall to the sitting room and Draco was reluctantly following him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Floo," Harry said.

"I don't have a Floo at my _Muggle_ flat, Harry."

Harry stopped and turned around to look at him. "I know that," he said, shaking his head. "Why would I send you off by Floo when I just said I don't want you to leave." He rolled his eyes and knelt down to the fireplace.

He called Hermione, whose head was floating about a moment later. "What is it, Harry?" she said, sounding worried.

"Is Ron there with you?" Harry asked.

"What are you—" Draco started to ask but Harry raised a finger telling him to stop. This time, Draco rolled his eyes and knelt down beside him.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked when he came next to Hermione.

"I wanted you both to know Draco is moving in with me, effective immediately. I hope you two will be happy for me, and I cannot stress enough that this is not a phase."

Ron spoke first but he was immediately cut off. "Mate—"

"Of course, it's not a phase. Who even says that?" Hermione asked.

"You know who," Harry said.

"Voldemort?" Ron said, trying to joke but both Hermione and Harry were glaring at him now. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I wasn't being serious. No one takes me seriously, anyway. I work at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, remember?"

"So just for the record, no one here has a problem with me and Draco moving in together?" Harry asked.

"It's your life, Harry," Hermione said. And as Harry sighed with relief, Draco, of all the people, raised his hand.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I can't live in a flat that uses magic," he said, dryly. Still, Harry could see the satisfaction in his eyes. This is what he'd wanted, and Harry was finally giving it to him.

"That's true..." Ron chimed in.

"Fine, we'll live in a Muggle flat, in a Muggle neighbourhood, with _no_ magic."

Hermione squealed slightly, "But, Harry—"

"I won't have it. The rest of the sentence isn't very long now, and I'll put in a request with the Ministry. If they want their Auror to live in a wizarding flat, then they have to release the no-magic holding on my boyfriend." He looked at Draco, who blushed slightly.

Harry severed the Floo connection soon after and then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Just like that," Draco said, following him in.

Harry turned around and gave Draco a smile. "Yeah. You matter more than some job."

"They'll never agree to it," Draco said, grabbing the bread and butter from the pantry.

"We'll see," Harry replied.


End file.
